characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is the true final boss of Undertale, an indie role-playing game developed by Toby Fox. Backstory Asriel is the son of Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen of the Underground. The Underground is a world under the Earth's surface where monsters were banished to after losing a war against the humans. One day, a human kid named Chara fell into the Underground. Asriel found the child, and brought them back to his home. Asgore and Toriel decided that since they couldn't bring Chara back to the surface, they would raise them like they were their own offspring. However, Chara turned out to have a hatred for humanity, and convinced Asriel to help them start a new war between humans and monsters. This plan involved Chara poisoning themselves, dying, and letting Asriel absorb their SOUL. This gave Asriel the power to pass through but not break the barrier and bring Chara's body back to their village, getting him brutally beaten by the townspeople, who believed he killed Chara. When he got home, Asriel died from his wounds, sending Asgore into a rage and ordering that every human that fell into the Underground was killed. However, Asriel was soon resurrected as a flower when a flower from his resting place, which had some of his essence on it, was infused with determination. As Flowey, Asriel lacked a SOUL, making him completely lose compassion. In the True Pacifist route of Undertale, Flowey manages to absorb the SOULs of every monster in the Underground as well as the six human SOULs, regaining his form as Asriel and gaining godlike power. With this new power, Asriel decides to reset the entire world and bring Chara, his best friend, back to life. After Frisk manages to free the souls from Asriel during their battle, Asriel breaks down and decides to give up his plans, saying that Chara wasn't the best person anyway before asking Frisk to forgive him, giving up the rest of the souls, and returning to his form as Flowey. Powers & Abilities * '''Control over existence: '''After absorbing the souls of every monster in the Underground, Asriel gained the ability to manipulate existence itself. He can effortlessly pull down and destroy stars, reset the entire timeline back to a previous point, and swallow and destroy whole universes with just a fraction of his power. * '''Fire Magic: '''Asriel has inherited fire magic from his parents, letting him call down a rain of fireballs. * '''Shocker Breaker: '''Asriel calls down a barrage of lightning bolts. * '''Star Blazing: '''Asriel calls down a rain of shooting stars that explode into clusters of smaller stars. * '''Hyper Goner: '''Asriel turns into a monstrous goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. Equipment * '''Chaos Saber: '''A pair of curved swords Asriel can summon to use as melee weapons. * '''Chaos Buster: '''A large cannon that fires barrages of bullets and giant lasers. * '''Lost Souls: '''The souls of every monster in the Underground, which Asriel can summon to fight for him. Unfortunately, doing this also makes the souls susceptible to being freed by Asriel's opponent, if they have enough determination. Alternate Forms '''Angel of Doom: '''Asriel's final form, which uses his full power instead of the fraction used by his previous form. In this form, Asriel can manipulate existence as he sees fit. He can fire clusters of energy blasts from his hands, and even giant lasers, and as soon as he turns into this form, his opponent can do nothing but struggle, letting him tear them apart without resistance. Feats Strength * Can slam his Chaos Sabers together hard enough to shatter them into sparks. * His attack stat is classified as infinite. * Can devour the whole universe with only a fraction of his power. * Effortlessly pulls down and destroys stars. Speed * Exists outside the normal timeline. * Easily kept up with Frisk, who can dodge rays of light. Durability * His defense stat classified as infinite. * Frisk can't even scratch him. * Nearly impossible to damage by normal means. Skill * Due to living out several timelines as Flowey, knows exactly how to manipulate the Underground's denizens. * Manipulated events so he could absorb every soul in the Underground. Weaknesses * '''Still is a child: '''Even with his godly powers, Asriel is still just a child. As such, he lacks finesse with his abilities. * '''Determination: '''If his opponent has enough determination, they can survive his attacks and possibly free the lost souls from his body. * '''Losing the souls: '''If Asriel loses the souls from the Underground, he will revert to Flowey. Fun Facts * Asriel's name is a combination of his parents' names, Asgore and Toriel. * Asriel's full name is an anagram for "serial murderer". Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Princes Category:Gods Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fire Users Category:Child Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Deceased